Lost In The Night
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Luffyko hoord die nacht weer die lawaai , maar dit keer is het harder . Als ze opstaat en gaat kijken wat het is , wensde ze dat ze nooit de deur had opengedaan .


**Story titel ! : Lost In The Night **

**Koppels : AcexLuffy(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Luffyko hoord die nacht weer die lawaai , maar dit keer is het harder . Als ze opstaat en gaat kijken wat het is , wensde ze dat ze nooit de deur had opengedaan . **

**Warnings ! **

**D-Cest , Rape , Drama , Lust , Obsession , Love(little) , Dead , Horror ( little ) and Crazy ! **

**Als je het niks vind , lees het niet ! **

**

* * *

****( Lost In The Night ) **

Luffyko deed haar ogen open , ze weet niet waarom ze wakker is . Maar ze voeld dat er iets niet klopte , het was nog donker en de vollen maan scheen door de raam . Ze keek naar de deur en voelde haar hart kloppen in haar keel , ze stond voorzichtig op en liep voorzichtig naar de deur . Een klein stemmetje in haar hoofd zegt dat ze terug in bed moet gaan , dat ze de deur niet mag open doen . Het blijft haar roepen maar haar lichaam luistert , niet als het dichter bij de deur kwam . Als ze voor de deur stond , deed ze open en keek in de donkere gangen .

" Mama ? Papa ? " Maar geen antwoord ze liep naar buiten en keek rond , het was erg donker maar de vollen maan gaf licht . Dus kon ze zien waar ze liep , ze kwam bij de trappen aan . En liep voorzichtig naar onder , maar plots voelde ze iets vochtigs aan haar voet . Ze schreeuwde en viel van de trappen , en ze hoorde een vieze geluid . Als ze al onder was ze begon in pijn te huilen , als ze haar gebroken voet voelde . " Mama ! Mama ! " Riep ze maar haar mama kwam niet , ze veegde haar tranen weg . En keek boven de trap er stond niemand niet haar moeder of haar vader ." Mama ! " Riep ze nog eens , maar ze kwam niet ." Luffyko ." Ze keek snel om ." Ma ... " Ze keek met grote ogen naar de jongen , hij had kort zwart en zwarte ogen . Zijn glimlach was groot en een mes in zijn hand ." A-Ace ... " Ace glimlachte en ging bij haar zitten ." Wat is er Luffyko ? " Luffyko veegde haar tranen verder weg en keek dan naar haar voet ." Mijn voet doet pijn . " Ace keek naar haar voet , hij legde de mes naar en pakte de voet in zijn hand . Luffyko probeerde niet te huilen van de pijn , Ace ging met zijn vinger over de branderige gevoel . " Ace is het gebroken ? " Vroeg ze ." Wel ja je bot is er nauwelijks uit , maar goed niet meerder ." Luffyko knikte en keek naar boven ." Waarom komt mama en papa niet ? " Vroeg ze .

" Mvr en Mr D Monkey zijn slapen Luffyko , je kan niet verwachten dat ze nu gaan opstaan ." Zeide Ace ." Slapen maar zo diepe slapers zijn mama en papa niet ." Zeide Luffyko en keek dan naar de mes naast Ace ." Waarom heb je een mes bij ? " Vroeg ze en keek naar Ace ." Waarom ben je hier ? Heb je iets nodig Ace ? " Vroeg ze Ace glimlachte en nam de mes , en stak het in zijn zakken . En pakte Luffyko bruids-style op , en bracht haar naar de woonkamer . " Wel Luffyko ik was juist een verrasing maken voor jou ." Zeide hij als hij haar op de zetel zetten . " Oh ! Wat is het ! " Zeide ze met een groot glimlach ze is dol op verrasingen en grappige dingen van Ace ." Wel doe je ogen toe ." Zeide Ace ." Okay ! " En deed haar ogen toe , ze hoorde paar dingen maar ze kan niet zeggen wat het was ." Doe je ogen terug open Luffyko ." Ze deed haar ogen open en keek in horror naar de ding dat Ace vast heeft ." Ma ... Ma ... " _mama ?_ Haar moeder 's gezicht was verbrand met een groot litteken onder haar oog over haar mond , haar ogen hadden dikke spelden er in . En in haar mond zat vieze kots in . " Vind je het niet prachtig Luffyko ? Ik heb het speciaal voor jou gemaakt ." Zeide Ace ." Wat vind je van je vader ? "

Luffyko keek achter Ace en zag haar vader zonder benen , ook de onderkant van de buik is weg . En al de organen beginnen er uit te vallen . Er viel een dikke darm uit het lichaam , en maakte een zieke geluid als het op de grond viel . Haar vader 's gezicht zat vol krassen en bloed liep langs alle kanten . Ze keek naar Ace met grote ogen ." Mooi he Luffyko ." En gooide de kop van haar moeder weg , hij ging over liggen . En hield haar stevig vast ." Ik heb dit allemaal voor jou gedaan , ik hou zo veel van je ." Zeide Ace en gaf Luffyko een kus op de hoofd ." Ace ... Stop ... Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Ik wil dit niet ! Laat me gaan ! " Ze begon te schreeuwen te huilen , en begon Ace te slaan om haar los te laten ." Luffyko ! " Riep Ace en sloeg in haar gezicht .

" Ik heb dit verdomme voor jou gedaan ! Ze stonden in de weg , ze staan allemaal in de weg ! Niemand mag jou hebben ." Zeide Ace als hij zijn mes uit haalde ." Niemand mag jou hebben ." En begon haar kleren uit te scheuren met het mes , krassen kwamen over haar lichaam . Ze schreeuwde als ze de pijn voelde . " Stop ! " Riep ze maar Ace luisterde niet , en deed gewoon zijn zin verder . Hij trok haar ondergoed kapot , en trok dan zijn broek uit .

" Je bent mijn Luffyko ." Zeide hij dreigend en begon zijn harde penis in haar opening te duwen , en deed het weer uit Luffyko schreeuwde van de pijn . Ace deed zo door en begon sneller te gaan ." Je bent mijn ! Ik geef jou aan niemand af , niet aan jou vrienden ." En duwde hard in haar ." Niet aan jou familie ." En deed het weer ." Aan niemand alleen aan mijzelf ! " En duwde zo hard dat hij klaar kwam , bloed viel haar vagina . En Luffyko was flauwgevallen van pijn ." Niemand mag jou hebben ! Niemand mijn mijn mijn ! " Zeide Ace en gaf Luffyko een kus , voor dat hij haar voet verzorgden en haar in de kelder stopte . Na dat hij klaar was met haar vast te binden ." Nu is tijd voor de opruiming , tot straks Luffyko ." En hij was weg .

* * *

**Ik ben zo gemeen tegen Luffy , vergeef me het Lu-Chan ! **

**Wel bey bey ! **


End file.
